This new girl
by jaymamazing98
Summary: So it's starting a new girl who is Emma on Will s school, what s happening when this girl is the beautest girl Will ever seen. It is just on problem, will have a girlfriend...
1. Chapter 1

**okey so this is my first fanfiction, and i´m from sweden so my english sucks... Please read and review :) /Emma**

**Chapter 1**

**NO POV**

"Hello and goodmorning. So today is a new girl going to start in this class, and she don't know many in this town so could you please be nice to her and  
maybe talk to her. I think she will be coming in just a few minutes" said mr green. Just a minute after, Emma knocked on door and opened the door  
to the classroom. "oh here she comes, so this is Emma Pillsbury. And Emma this is your new classmates" mr green said as Emma said "Hi" to the class. The class  
answeared " hello Emma"  
Emma saw a boy who sat down in the front of the room. Emma thought that he was so cute, even if she had´nt seen his face yet. But he was sitting next to  
a girl. Emma was hoping that the girl did´nt was he´s girlfriend. He was reading a book."hey Will, come on do you really have to read a book, we have a  
new student in here, show a little respect" the girl behind him said to Will. "oh I'm sorry Terri" will said as he kissed Terri on her cheek.  
"uhm where is the new student you was talking about?" will asked. "she is sitting there, the ginger one" terri said. Emma heard how they we´re talking  
about her. "where i can't see her" will answeared. " will, your idiot, BEHIND US" terri said with a frustrating tone of the voice. Emma saw how will  
was looking at her. He did'nt stop looking. Emma looked at Will and saw will smiling at her. Emma smiled back. Will stood up and walked over to Emma.  
"Will, what the hell are you doing, come back here, you said you was going to help me with this math" Terri said and she was very jealous that her  
boyfriend was looking at another girl in that way. "hi, I'm Will shuester, can i sit?" will asked. "uhm, yeah" emma said. "what´s your name?"  
"the teacher said that before, Emma Pillsbury". " oh, yeah i did'nt hear i was reading, sorry for that". "It's okey" emma said. "so are you new here in  
town?" "yeah, or no my grandma and grandpa lives here so i'm here in Lima sometimes. And now we have moved here because my dad got a new job here"  
"i see, uhm do you want me to guide you at school later?" will asked. "yeah that would be great, thanks" Emma answeared. "okey, thanks for the talk, see  
you soon Emma, welcome to Lima by the way" "Thank you Will". Will walked away to Terri and sat down. "Will, what was that about, why was you talking  
to her?" terri asked. " uhm, she is new, she don't know much people here, i just was nice and talked to her, is that a problem?, are you being jealous?"  
"no will how can you think something like that? you now i'm always trust you, relationships is about trust, right?" " yes, ofcourse its about trust"  
Terri was going to make Emma jealous so she kissed Will. Terri took her tongue in will's mouth. "god, terri no, we can't make out here?"  
"why not, i love you" "terri stop, it feels so weird" " no it does´nt come on don't be so silly will". "I have to go to the toilet" Will said as he  
walked out of the classroom. Emma followed will with her look. school bell rang and it was finally break. Emma went to her new locker and thought about  
will, he was so cute and he really talked to me, me Emma Pillsbury. I can't believe he have a girlfriend who is so mean... i don't like her at all.

"Hey you, can we talk? We can take that guide now if you want"  
"Yeah, uhm that would be great, just wait a minute, i need to take my stuffs for next lesson, what do we have?"  
"We have history"  
Emma tooked her history books and walked with will.  
"So are you going to be here in lima for long?" Will asked.  
"I don't know, I mean I think so" emma answeared.  
"How long have you been together with Terri?"  
"a little more than 8 months"  
"Are you in love with her? Do you love her?  
I mean, uhm, why do i ask this questions?" Emma asked.  
" uhm, i don't know if i love her, but i'm interesting about her"  
"Oh"  
" do you have a boyfriend, are you single?"  
"I'm single, yes"  
" okey cool, so hear we have the history, english and spanish classrooms"  
"Oh this is nice"  
" i know and here is the chemi classroom, and you see there on the right side we have math and after this room we have the glee club local and the cheerleader local"  
" this looks really good, i like this school. Where do you eat lunch?"  
"Uhm in the cafeteria, who is if you go later in this hallway and then left you find it"  
"Okay, thank you, so this is the whole school?"  
"Yeah, it's pretty small but it's nice...  
so i guess you dont have someone to eat lunch with, would you eat with me and my friends?"  
"Yeah that would be nice, thank you"  
"So should we go to the history?"  
"That's sounds good"  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Will asked emma.  
"really i don't know, nothing i think". Emma answeared.  
"If you want i can help you with school stuffs, you can come home to me"  
"Thank you but i think i'm pass that, it's terri and all, yeah you know"  
"No, no, terri don't care about it, don't be worried about that, really"  
" but you saw how she was reacting when you talked to me before"  
"Yeah, i now, she always do that but it's fine, i think i can handle terri"  
"Okey, if you say that so.. Can i come over at 7?"  
"7 is great, oh now we starts history, see you"  
"Yeah see you"  
Oh my, i can't believe will just invited me over to his place? I really like will, that curly brown hair with that cute little dimple chin and i love that he's wearing shirt and jeans. It is'nt many guys who wear that. Will is a dream boy to me...  
i think i'm in love with him. I never thought that this day would come. That day i will met the one is finally here. Emma can't wait till tomorrow, it's going to be a wonderful evening.

It was lunch time and emma was sitting with will, terri, and their 2 friends katie and max. Katie and max was together and emma felt a little bit sad that she did'nt have a boyfriend. They was talking about the summer. What everybody was gonna do. "I'm going to florida this summer, it's going to be awesome, what are you gonna do this summer emma?" Will said.  
"Uhm i'll just be home here in lima.. I really don't have big plans, but i wish i did." Emma answeared  
"emma, you can hang with us this summer, it's going to be fun"  
"Thank you"  
"Emma, can you sing?"  
"Haha i don't know! Maybe..."  
" you can start in glee club, i mean you can audition to glee club, i'm going there"  
"Ye-"  
"Hey, emma why don't you start in my cheerleader group instead, i don't will would mind" terri interupt.  
" uhm, i have to think about it, i mean i've been a cheerleader before and it was fun but i want to do something i have'nt done" emma said.  
"Yes exactly emma, that's why you can start in glee club, we ave a lot of fun in there" will said.  
"Will please, it's enought" terri said.  
"Terri what's enought? I just ask emma to join the glee club, what's wrong with that?" Will answeared as emma stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. She just could'nt listening to them while they were yelling at eachother. Emma knew that she was in love with him, she loved him, she loved him so much that she could'nt see him unhappy. If that means he was going to be with terri to make him happy it have to be so.

Emma is so cute, so good-looking and so sexy. I mean just look at her body, it's perfect. And her cute little ginger curly hair. I think I'm about to fall in love with her. I know that i have terri and i know that it would be wrong to cheat or break up because of emma. And i really like terri. I just wish i can have them both haha. I don't know how Emma feels about me. And i really want to talk with Emma about my feelings. Maybe I can do it tomorrow. I can talk to her and maybe she can give me guidance what i should do. Should i break up with terri so i can be with emma? I don't know what i should do.

The door opened and emma got in to her new house.  
"Is it our little freaky deaky who comes" emmas mom rose said.  
"Hey, mom" emma said.  
"How was the first day in school? Did you meet some new friends? are the teachers good?"  
"Mom, take it easy, the first day was good, i met a boy, and the teachers seems nice" emma answeared  
"Was he cute?" Rusty said.  
"Dad... Is that all you thinking of?"  
"I just want you to be happy, you know that, so tell me now emma, is he kind? Cute?"  
"Dad, we are just friends but he's kind and cute but he's got a girlfriend"  
"Oh are you sad about that?" Rose said.  
"No, not at all, i'm happy for him and it was the first day in school i can't say that i'm sad for him having a girlfriend..." Emma was lying  
"i think i'm going up to my room" emma said.  
"Okay, it's dinner in 2 hours" rose said.

1 hour later emma was reading a book in her new room, it was so big. Emma heard the knock on the front door downstairs. She heard that rose was opening "oh hey, yeah come in, she's upstairs, Emma you have a guest!"  
"Coming mom"  
Emma went downstairs and saw Will standing there.  
"Will? What are you doing here? How did you found out where i live?" Emma said.  
"I asked our principal about your address, hope it's okey that i'm coming"  
"Yeah it's okey, uhm would you like to come inside?"  
"Yeah or maybe we can take a walk?  
"Yeah, wait a minute"  
Emma went in to the kitchen and said to rose that she was going on a walk with will. "Oh, have fun emma, it's dinner in an hour, come home to the dinner okey?"  
"Okay, see you"  
Emma went back to the hall and began to take on her outerwear.  
"So do you like lima emma?"  
"Yeah it's pretty nice here, uhm, should we go?"  
"Yeah" will opened the door and went out.  
Emma was so happy that will was with her, he was in her house asking if they could talk, she wondering what he wanted to talk about.

"Uhm, this is a little hard for me to say but i really like you Emma, i mean really like you, but then i have terri and i don't want to hurt her. I don't now what to do, uhm, i know that it's weird i'm saying this on the day i met you for the first time but its how i'm feeling, emma please say something"  
"Yeah, uhm i mean i really like you to but like you says you have terri and you are in love, right?"  
"Yeah, i guess so.."  
"So what you should do is.. I think like this, i now it would be hard for me, especially when i'm new, but maybe we should'nt be together, i mean not together you know what i mean maybe we should'nt talk in a while, i mean it have to be some one on this school who can be my friends with me." Emma said  
"Emma, what are you saying? I want to be your friend, it's not that. Should i break up with terri to be with you?"  
" will, would'nt that be really weird? You like her"  
"Yeah, but i think i like you more than her"  
When emma heard will saying that she got a tingly feeling in my stomach , it feels good to be with will like this. Did he really say that he like me more than his girlfriend?  
"Emma? Did you hear me?"  
"Yeah, sorry, i like you to"  
"So i should break up with her?"  
"I think you should wait a while"  
"I don't want to wait emma, i want to be with you, please start the glee club with me"  
"Yeah i think i'm gonna start in the glee club"  
"you think so? That's fun, so i'm going to break up with terri on thursday"  
"That's 3 days.."  
"Yes, 3 days and then i'm single, and we can start dating, if you want of course"  
"Uh, will we met today, does'nt you think we're going to fast forward?"  
"No, not at all"  
"Okey, uhm, i think i need to go home now, dinner is done soon"  
"I'm follow you till you get home"  
"Okey thank you"  
They walked home to emma and they talked and laughed. When they was behind the house will tooked a step closer to emma and gave her a hug.  
"Thanks for today, i had a great time" said will.  
"Thank you, it was fun" emma answeared.  
Will saw right in emmas eyes and he took her both arms on emmas waist. He was coming closer to her and emma knew what was going on, she knew that will was just about to kiss her. Emma pulled away from will.  
"I'm sorry but i can't" said emma as she was running to her house.  
"Emma wait" yelled will. Emma turned around and saw will standing there.  
"I did'nt mean, yes i did but please, we need to talk about it"  
Will went to emma.  
"Will, it's not that I don't want to kiss you, but you have terri and i don't want her to be hurt and i.. i have ocd, i don't like messy thinks"  
"Do you think i'm messy?"  
"No, no it's just like i kind of gets paniced when something like this happening, i have'nt been with someone before, i mean i've tried but it just happend like this everytime. I can not help that I have this disease. I'm so sorry"  
"No it's not your fault, we are going to work this out together, okey?"  
"Yeah"  
"Can i give you just a hug anyways?"  
"Yes you can"  
Will huged emma and they stood there and huging eachother for a long time, for like 20 seconds but Rose opened the door and asked them what they were doing.  
"We just gave eachother a goodbye hug mom"  
"Okey, the dinner is done, will would you like to eat with us?" Rose asked.  
Will looked at emma who was nodded.  
"Yes, thank you, i would love to"  
"Okey, you can come inside"

~2 hours later~

Will was just about to go.  
"Thank you for the dinner rose, the pie was amazing"  
"Always, i'm just so glad emma has found a new friend, i'm gonna leave you two alone"  
"Thanks mom"  
"Thank you for everything will, i had fun today"  
"Yeah me to, so you wanted to see me after school tomorrow?"  
"Yeah, 7 a clock"  
"Bye"  
"Bye"  
Emma closed the door after will and turned around to go to her parents.  
Emma had a big smile on her face.  
"You really like that guy, does'nt you?" Rose asked.  
"Kind of.." Emma answeared.  
"So how are you gonna do?  
I mean he is'nt single, you two have'nt cheated right?"  
"No mom, what do you think of me? I would never do that"  
"Do you have any homeworks?"  
"Yeah actually! I have to do them"  
"Okey see you later"

It was finally the next day and emma was so happy it was the day she was going to will after school.  
When emma went to the school she saw terri and will fighting between their lockets.  
"Why will? Why can't you going to that dinner with my family this evening?"  
"Why don't you understand terri?, i don't want to spend all my time on your family, every day."  
"You've always wanted that until that little ginger come to this school, do you have a crush on her? Are you cheating?"  
"No, i'm not cheating terri, gosh how can you think that i'm cheating? And this is not about Emma, she needed friends and she was lonely. Aghhhh! I can't do this terri, you are just.. Huh, we're done, okey?"  
"no it's not okey, will we're not done"  
"Yes we are, we are so so done, did you hear it? d o n e"  
Will walked away to the toilets and terri was going to the lesson and went to emma on the way.  
"This is your fault" terri said.  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
"You know what i'm talking about your little stealeveryonesboyfriend girl..."  
"Oh gosh are you and will breaking up? I'm so sorry, i did'nt know" said emma while she was lying.  
"Ughh i'm so pissed off"

After school emma was lying on her bed and she just got a message.  
It was from will and it stand  
"Emma, can you come over now instead? We need to talk"  
"Yeah, i'm on my way"

Emma knocked on the door and will opened. Will looked sad but happy to.  
"Come inside, you can take your clothes off"  
"What?" Emma said. "No, haha no i mean your outerwear.  
"Oh haha"  
"I can take your coat" will said.  
"Are your parents home?"  
"No they are coming hone in an hour"  
"Okey, so what was so important that i had to come now?  
Will tooked emmas hand and they went to the living room.  
"Nice house will"  
"Thank you"  
"Uhm, so i did break up with terri today" will said.  
"You did? Is that bad or good? Cause you looking line your going ro cry right now"  
"I don't know, i mean it's good but it feels so weird"  
Emma looked at wills mouth and kissed him. Emma wondering what the hell she did but she stoped it fast.  
"I'm sorry but does it feel better?"  
"Yeah, thank you, you're a really good kisser Emma. Are you sure you have'nt done this before?"  
"Yep, i'm sure"  
"How did it felt, i mean it was your first kiss"  
"Haha, uhm i don't know, good i think"  
Will tooked his hand on emmas neck and kissed her again. He was laying emma down on the sofa and will was over emma. Emma could feel how wills tongue was taking place in her mouth.  
"Oh, to much, to fast" emma said while she sat up.  
"We need to practice on that" will said as he was laugting.  
"You don't think we are going to fast forward, it's our second day"  
"No, i love you Emma, i now we like just met but i love you and it feels like i have known you in my whole life"  
"Yeah but you did just break up with your girlfriend will"  
"Don't remember, just so i can be with you"  
"Yeah"  
"So.. Uhm.. You have'nt... Like, are you still virgin?" Will asked emma  
"Yeah, it's kind of embarrassing, i mean we are 17"  
"It's many people who is virgin when they are 17 emma"  
"I know, you are'nt virgin right?"  
"No, i'm not."  
"Was terri your first?"  
"Yes, she was, but i'm angry that i did'nt save me to you instead"  
"Yeah"  
"So should we practice on your glee audition?"  
"Yes, i'm so nervous"  
"don't be, which song was you thinking of?"  
"If you want you and me can sing "we'll be together" like a duet. The one from grease you know"  
"Of course we can do a duet, it would be fun, and i can play guitar"  
"You can play guitar?"  
"Yeah, haha"  
Will looked at emma and he touched her hair. Emma was looking at will.  
"What are you doing?" Emma asked friendly.  
"I love your hair emma, the whole you are just so flawless and... I love you Emma"  
"Well, I love you to Will"  
Will kissed emma and just in that second will's parents got home.  
"Uhm, will, what the hell are you doing?" Wills dad asked.  
"Hi, this is Emma, she's the new girl on the school I was talking about"  
"Why were you kissing her?"  
"Terri and i broke up and yeah..."  
"Oh, i'm sorry for that will.. Well, hi Emma, i'm will's dad"  
Wills dad streched his hand out to Emma.  
"Hi, My name is Emma"  
"How long have you been here?"  
"I was starting school in monday but i got here to lima in saturday"  
"That's 2 days?"  
"Yeah... I think maybe i have to go" emma said.  
"No, wait emma, you don't have to go... Can we talk in private dad?"  
"Yeah sure"  
Will tooked emmas hand and went to will's room. Will was closing his door.  
"You dont need to go because of them" will said.  
"It was just so embarrassing how we was sitting there and kissing eachother and they saw us"  
"They've seen me and ter-"  
"Will, that was'nt the day you were breaking up with your girlfriend"  
"No, uhm but please you don't have to go, i'll promise you that if you talk with them they are going to like you. Okey?"  
"Okay" emma answeared.  
Will gave emma a quick kiss on her cheek and they were walking out to will parents.  
"Emma are you staying for dinner?"  
"I don-"  
"Emma, i was eating with your family yesterday, Now we owe you a dinner" will said.  
"Okey i'll stay for dinner" emma said.  
"I'm going to do fish, you like fish, right?" Wills mom said  
"Yeah, i love fish" emma answeared.  
"So you two are together now?" Wills dad asked.  
Will was looking at emma.  
"Haha yeah i think so" will said while he was still looking at emma and emma nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Emma's POV:

I was walking with will to school today, i did'nt want to go alone and we really could need some more time together.

"Do you think we should tell everybody?" I asked will.

"I don't know, what do you think? I mean they are going to find out and i don't want to act like you are just my friend. I wanna show how proud i am of being your boyfriend"

"Yeah but maybe we should wait a week or something, you just broked up with terri, like yesterday haha"

"Yes you might have a point, i can't wait till next week"

"So after i did leaving yesterday, what did your parents say?, they kind of got the news pretty fast.."

"They really liked you so they have'nt a problem with that i'm with you and it seemed like you really like them to, i mean you guys really talked much with eachother yesterday, i loved see you and my parents working that good with eachother"

"Yeah, i really like them, they are kind to me. I would love to meet them soon again."

"Ofcourse, you're so welcome"  
Will smiled at Emma and kissed her cheek.

"So are you ready for our glee audition tomorrow?" Will asked me

"Yes, thank you for standing up for me"

"Always emma, you're nervous?"

"Yes, haha i'm really nervous, i have'nt sing for many people before"

"Your voice is very beautiful emma so it's not going to be any problems, i promise you"

"Thank you, oh will we are finally at school"

"Finally? I don't see that positive, i can't kiss you or even show my love to you in school..."

"I can't wait till next week, can we tell everybody tomorrow instead?"

"Yes, haha of course we can or why not today?"

"Okey, do you think so?"

"Yeah, i love you emma, i don't care what anybody says or how much anybody looks at us, we're perfect and we should show everybody that"

"Aw, that was cute will, i love you to"  
I took a Step into will and kissed him on the mouth before we walk in to our school. Will hold my hand and we were walking in the corridor. We stand in front of our locker and three of the cheerleaders past us

"Uh, what do we have here? A little maybe to in love? Or no will you are together with terri, i forgot" a girl from the cheerleader team said to will.

"you know that i did broke up with terri right?"

"Oh i did'nt know, so you two are together now?"

Will looked at me and held me in his arms.  
"Yeah, actually we are together now.."

"Uh.. Creepy love couple, let's go girls i think we have news to spread"

The girls walked away.  
"Which lesson are we having now?" I asked will.  
"Uhm, spanish"  
"No.. I hate spanish"  
"I can help you emma, i'm kind of good at spanish"  
"Thank you sweeti"  
"What's you up to on friday?" Will asked me.  
"Uhm, nothing.."  
"Can i bring you out for pizza on the best resturant here in town, after that we can go to the cinema and watch a movie and after the movie can we go home to me andl just talk a little, how sounds that?"

"It sounds very good, haha it's like a date, very romantic. thank you it's going to be fun"

"I knew you would like it"

"I Always like your ideas"

"Oh our lesson starts now"  
Will gave emma a quick kiss on the mouth and they walked inside.

~~~

It was finally friday evening and will was coming to pick me up in one hour.  
I was auditioning to glee club yesterday and i'm in. I'm so happy!

~~~  
Will was finally knocking on the door and i was going to open it.  
"Hi will" i said as will locked at me.  
"What is it? Am i to updressed?" I asked.  
"No, no it's just that you are so beautiful, you know that right"  
I felt how i blushed.  
"You're blushing emma, i love when you do that"  
Emma looked down in the floor.  
"Emma, how are you? Please look at me"  
"I'm fine i just felt a little ashamed when i was blushing"  
"You're cute when you're blushing okey?"  
"Okey" i smiled at will.  
"Should we go?" Will asked.  
"Mom, we're going now, see you later"  
"Okey, don't bring my daughter home to late will" rose shout  
"No, i'm promise you, which time?"  
"Uhm, before midnight okey?"  
"Okey, see you"  
"Have fun tonight"  
"Yeah, we will"

"Will, what's this? A vespa? Is it yours? Omg! I can't believe this"  
"Wow, take it easy emma. I rent it for us"  
"Oh will thats so cute and romantic"  
"Thank you, should we go?" Will gave me the pink helmet as he put on his black.  
"Okey so sit behind me and hold tour arms around me okey?"  
"Yeah i will"  
"Okey let's go"

~~~  
Emma and will was finally at the resturant but it was'nt that resturant i thought that we were going to. This was'nt even a pizza resturang or a real resturant with nice, expensive food.  
"Will, i think you drived wrong, the pizza resturant you were talking about is 10 minutes here away"  
"No, we're not going to eat pizza, my parents thought that it was more romantic with this resturant"  
"Oh but they gaved you money? Or should i pay?"  
"No they pay everything, it's okey"  
"Okey, i can't thank them enought, let's eat"

~~~  
Four hours later me and will was coming home from our evening and we was home at will's place. The movie was great and the food was to die for. It had been an amazing evening. I can't thank will's parents enought for it. We got inside and taked our outwear off.  
"Hey, how was the date?" Will's mom asked us.  
"It was great, thank you for everythink, just say to me if you want me to pay"  
"No, no we did this for you, for you to have fun. We pay that"  
"Thank you so much"  
Will and i got up to will's room and we lay on will's bed.

"This day have been awesome will" i said to will.  
He was taking his arm around me and i was laying on his chest.  
"I know, i loved this day, i love doing this things with you"  
"Me to"  
"Okey, this is kind of a weird question but when do you think you're ready to lose your virginity?"  
"Will... Uhm i don't know"  
"Don't feel ashamed emma, every couple talking about sex but just so you know, when your ready i'm so yours"  
"Thank you will, i just want to wait a little"  
"Yeah, it's ok emma, i will wait for you"  
"I love you will"  
"Love you to emma"  
I sat up right behind will and i kissed him. Will tooked his hand on my cheek and the other hand around me on my back.  
I felt how will had his tongue in my mouth. It was soft and warm and tasted something like cherry or something. I liked that.  
Will tooked his hand and touched my one breast. He squeezed gently my breast and a stoped kissing him.  
"Sorry, did'nt you like that? I don't have to you know touch you like that, it's just i want you to feel good"  
"No, it's not that, i just thought what would happend if your parents got in and you were touching me like that"  
" it's not going to happend, they always knocking on the door first"  
" okey"  
Will kissed me again and we get into our positions like we was before.  
Will layed me down on the bed and layed over me.  
"you're sure you don't want to do it?"  
"Yeah, i'm sure but i kind of having plans on tomorrow to do it"  
"What? With a anouther guy?"  
"No your stupid, with you, my parents going to drive to help my cousin to move so they are going to be back on sunday night again, you can sleep over in my house if you want"  
"Yeah, can't wait"

~~~

"Bye mom and dad, see you on sunday, love you both" i said to my parents  
"Oh we love you to, you sure you gonna take care of yourself?" My mom said.  
"Mom, i'm 17 i can take care of myself in 1 day..."  
"Yeah i know, call us if you want something"  
"Of course bye"  
I closed the door and went up to her room. I was finally going to lose her virginity to will, she can't wait till he's coming.  
I heard a knock on the door and went down to opened.  
"Hi sweeti" will said as he kissed my cheek and carried me up to my room.  
"Oh my god, this is so beautiful emma, did you do all of this?"  
It was many lights and roses and stuffs on the bed. It was very romantic.  
"Yes i did, it's my first time, it's gotta be perfect"  
Will unbottoned my shirt as i was kissing will. We was finally naked.  
"Wow" will said to me.  
"What? Is something wrong?"  
"No, it's your body, your body is perfect"  
"Heh thank you will, yours to, you look really healty"  
Will was getting me to the bed.  
"Maybe we should use a condom emma?"  
" it's okey, i'm not in my period right now"  
Will was kissing me and they made out. Will was so gentle to me and said how it felt all the time.  
He was inside me, right now... he was so good at this.  
I felt a good feeling come and will was pushing harder.  
"Does it hurts?"  
"No, keep going"  
I was kissing will on the mouth and i felt like the luckiest girl on the earth.

~~~

"Oh my god will, that was amazing"  
"You thought so?"  
"Yeah, you was amazing, how can you be so good at that?"  
"Haha i don't know emma, maybe i was born to be good at sex haha"  
"I guess so, but it's matching you because you're so sexy"  
"Haha emma, it's you who is sexy, i mean just look at your perfect body. I'm being turned on when i'm just looking at you"  
"Haha, so you are turned on everytime you're with me?"  
"Yep, emma you're so hot"  
"Heh, thank you, you are the hottest"  
I kissed will on his cheek and lay down behind his warm body.  
"Are you hungry?, we can order a pizza if you want"  
"Yeah, i'm starving"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emmas pov

~1 month later~

i wake up and i felt this weird feeling in my stomach. I'm feeling dizzy and i feel how i needed to puke. I'm running to the toilet and i vomit.  
"Em, darling, are you okey?" Rose asked me as she was on her way to me.  
"I don't know mom, i don't fel very well."  
"Okey, you need to stay home today"  
"But.. I'm having this important thing in glee club, i have to go mom"  
"Emma... You're sick, you can't go to school i you're puking..."  
"Okey, i'm going to sleep a bit"  
"Ok honey, i'm going to my work in an hour, i'll call you later"  
I picked up my phone to send will a text.

"Hi best boyfriend, I'm not coming to school today, i'm sick, love you forever / your emma"

When i woke up some hours later i saw will has sent me a text. It stand like this:  
"Oh no emma.. Hope you gets better soon, call me if you want something, can i come over after school? I love you even more  
Love, will."  
I answeared with a quick  
"I'll call you later"

~1 day later~

It was knocking on the door. I hurried to the door and when i opened will was standing there. He looked so worried in his eyes.  
"Oh my gosh emma, are you okey? You did'nt call yesterday i was so worried.. Did something happend to you, why did'nt you-"  
I kissed him to make him calm down.  
"Will stop, stop please, i think we need to talk.. Come inside"  
"Wait.. Aaa..aare you breaking up with me?"  
"No, no, what? How can you think something like that?"  
I tooked will's hand and walked into the living room.  
"Sit down" i said to will.  
Will sat down behind me and looked so worried.  
"I'm never breaking up with you, okey?"  
"Aha but what's the problem emma?"  
"Uhm.. I don't know how to say this.. Uhm, i'm puking because i'm sick.."  
"What? I really don't understand.."  
"Uh, okey, i've been my weight has changed, I've become thicker on my stomach and now I'm puking, don't you see it will? all three can only show one thing..."  
"am i stupid if i'm saying that i don't really understanding.."  
"I... I think i'm pregnant"  
"Wait, you're what? No.. No, it can't be true."  
"I have'nt take a test yet.. But i really thinks i'm pregnant"  
I was starting to cry.  
"Emma.. Don't cry baby, everything is going to be fine"  
"No it is'nt, what if i am pregnant, i can't kill my own child.. And i can't have the baby either, i'm 17, i can't be a mother... We've been together in like a little more than 1 month, we can't get a child 1 month after we met? Don't you hear how crazy it sounds?" I was yelling the last word.  
"Emma, don't freak out, this news is just the same for me as it is for you"  
"No, it is'nt because you're not the mother will... You're not going to have a baby out from your vagina.."  
"Do you want to keep the baby?"  
"I can't kill it.. I just can't.."  
"Emma.. The baby is'nt a baby yet.. It is so little as a peanut, a little peanut.. I'm not ready for this emma.. You have to take the test, i'm going to buy one tomorrow after school and come home after your parents gets home so we can do the test"  
"Okey... Will?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you please stay over tonight?"  
"Do you want that? You're not angry at me?"  
"Angry? No gosh, this is not your fault, we both did this mistake, but of course i want that"  
"Okey, i'll be here with you all the time"

"You think we should tell our parents?" I asked will.  
"About the baby? No gosh, they are gonna be so mad"  
"But you know that they will found out soon..."  
"I know but i just is'nt ready right now.. Do you really want to keep it Emma?"  
"I don't know, i mean i think so, i'm not ready for a kid but you know i can't kill our baby.."  
"Emma, we have school, we can't raise a child now? We're just 17 years old?"  
"I know but we're gonna have the baby when we quited school, so then we can take care of it"  
"Yeah, but we don't have any money, i think we should do a abortion"  
"We have to think about it in a week"  
"Yeah, love you emma"  
"Will? I love you so so much"  
Will got a little giggle on his mouth.

~~~  
I stand with will on the toilet to wait for the pregnancy test to get done, we had to wait 2 minutes for the results.  
"Emma, it does'nt matter what's standing on that test, i'm going to be glad if it is posetive or negative, okey?"  
"Okey"  
The test was finally done and we both looked at it.  
"It's posetive" i said.

~ 3 weeks later~

I called will.  
"Will oh my god, my mom knows, my mom knows i'm pregnant, i don't know what to do, seriously, i'm freaking out"  
"I'm coming over, okey?"  
"Yeah, see you"

It knocked on the door and my mom was quickly to open the door.  
"YOU? YOU DID THIS? HOW DARE YOU DO MY DAUTGHER PREGNANT?" Rose yelled at will.  
"Mother? Please, it's not his fault"i said.  
"uhm, sorry, can i just talk to emma?" Will said.  
"No, if i leave you alone with her you are going to make twins..." Rose said.  
"Rose, they need to talk" rusty said.  
Rose gave will a angry look on her face. Will and I got up to my room.  
"I don't know what to do, seriously.." I said to will.  
"Emma, please breath"  
I tooked a deep breath and will kissed me gently.  
"It's okey honey, everything will be fine"  
"I can't keep this baby, it's freakinh me out"  
"We're going on the first ultrasonic test tomorrow, we're gonna find out everything about the pregnancy then"  
"Yeah, what is it's to late to do a abortion?"  
"No, you are'nt that long in your pregnancy"  
"Will? Can you please stay over here tonight?"  
"I want to but i don't think your mom is gonna allowing that"  
"I'm gonna say to her that you here is the only thing i want right now, okey?"  
"Okey honey"

"so you two want to keep the baby?" the midwife said to me and will.

"uhm, we don´t know yet" i said.

"okey, Emma, you can lay down here" i went up on the bed and the midwife put cream on my belly.

"so, what i'm going to do today is to take a look on the baby, do you know how long you are in you´re pregnancy?"

"no.." I said

"okey, then i can check that out for you"

"thank you" I said.

"can you see there? that little dot who is little like a peanut, can you see it?"

"yeah, i can see it" I said. I got tears in my eyes, i was so lucky. Will stood by my side and he was so happy to.

"do you want a picture with you home on the baby?"

"yes, thank you" Will said.

"so i can see her that you are in your 8th week"

"8 weeks?"

"yeah, is that a problem?"

"no, no not at all" i smiled to the midwife as she leaved for picking up the picture.

"8 weeks? but i don´t understand? will i thought it was from the last time we..." whispered to will.

"no it´s probably from our first time.. but we did just protection, right?"

"no.. i.. i said that i was´nt in my period" "did you lie to me?"

"no.. i said the truth, i was´nt in my period but it seems like i got the period while we had sex"

"oh..." "oh hey, do i interrupt something?"

"no, not at all"

"okey, here´s your picture and i want that to the net time that we met, you have to figured out if you want to keep the baby or not, because after the 12th week it´s so badly to do the abortion, i mean we can do it after 13th weeks but when you´re to young you can hurt yourself..."

"okey, so we come back in 2 weeks?"

"yep, see you then"

"see you, and thank you"

we sat in my car and will was driving.

"so... now we have to deside.. do we want to keep the baby? will said to me.

"will.. what if the baby is gonna parting us away?"

"no.. i just think opposite, the baby is gonna keep us closer together"

"okey but you know i can´t do this if i don´t have you. I have the thought that you´re gonna leave me and i´m gonna be alone with the baby..."

"Emma... no i love you as much as i love our baby, i´m never in my life gonna leave you alone, i promise"

"thank you, i love you to, so it´s decided, we are gonna keep the baby?" i asked will.

"yeah, we´re gonna keep it"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**So this chapter is short... but i hope you like it :) please read and Review after! :)**

The day after the decision.  
I just went home from school and my mother sat down in the sofa watching tv.  
"Mom?" I said.  
"Yeah, hi hunny, how was your day in school?"  
"It was great but i really need to talk about something else"  
"Aha. And let me guess.. The baby?"  
"Yeah.."  
"But emma.. We don't need to talk about this more... You're doing the abortion next week and then everything is like always.. Except that you're not virgin anymore.. Emma why did'nt you tell me?"  
"Uhm what was i supposted to say mum? Hey i just had sex with my boyfriend? No you would be angry at me..."  
"Yeah and i'm not that now.. No not at all.." Mom was being sarcastic.  
"Mom.. Uhm about the abortion, will and i have decide to keep the baby"  
"WHAT? NO, YOU'RE TAKING IT AWAY" mom yelled at me  
"I thought you would be understanding about this... It's your grandchild... Please i can't kill it" i started to cry.  
"What's happening in here?" Dad went in to the room and asked.  
"Emma and will are gonna keep the baby" rose said.  
"Huh, no they not... Emma you're doing the abortion, that's it" Rusty said.  
"No i'm not"  
"Then i sorry but you can't live here anymore, pack your bags"  
"Dad? What the hell? I can't live on the street? You can't kick me out? I need you two right now..."  
"You have 1 hour, after that you're gonna be out"  
I started cry even more and rose and rusty went out of the room.  
I started packing my stuff and after one hour my dad closed the door behind me. I picked up my phone and called my brother to ask if i could live there. But after some signals I put off the phone because I realized that he is away for 2 months more in las vegas. I don't know what to do. Where should i go?  
I called will.  
"Hi swee-"  
"Will? Omg, i don't know where to go"  
"Wait what do you mean?"  
"My parents kicked me out because i telled them we're going to keep the baby"  
"Oh, emma take it easy, we're going to fix this, you can live at my place, i'm sure mom and dad are gonna be okay with that"  
"But your mom and dad does'nt know that i'm pregnant so i can't tell them i was kicked out because of that"  
"We're just asking if you can stay for a while, we can say that you had a fight with your parents, okay?"  
"Okay"  
"I'll pick you up in 5 minutes, where are you now?"  
"I'm at the playground"  
"Okay, see you soon"

~~~

Will just drived to the parking spot and was on his way to me. I could'nt stand there and wait for will to come to me so i started run to him. When we got to eachother i jumped up in wills arms and took my legs around him. I kissed will gently.  
"Will we're being parents"  
"Yeah, you're sure about this?"  
"Ofcourse i am, i love you but i can't do this without you okay?"  
"I'm not gonna leave you, never, i'll promise"  
"Aw, i love you"  
"And i love you even more"  
"Maybe you can let me down now?"  
"Haha yeah"  
I'd went to take all of my stuffs.  
"Let me help you with that" will said as he kissed me on the cheek.  
"Okay, thanks"  
We sat down in the car and will drived us home.  
"You're sure i can live at your place, i mean what are we supposted to do when they realise that i'm pregnant, they will find out soon"  
"I'm sure and when they find out i'm gonna be there for you, we're gonna go through this together okay?"  
"Okay"

~~~

"Will? Are you sleeping?"  
"No.."  
"i think i feelt something in there, the baby who was kicking inside, i could feel it"  
"Oh my god, this is good news right?"  
"Yes"  
"Can i touch your belly?"  
I tooked wills hand to my belly.  
"I'm sorry i can't feel anything"  
"I'm just in the eight week so it's not weird"  
"No i know"  
Will tooked his arm around me and we fell asleep.

~~~  
~one month later~  
It was saturday and will's parents was out for food shopping.  
"Will? Where are you?"  
"I'm down here"  
"You think that your parents started to understand? I mean they kind of asked me out about babies and stuffs this morning"  
"I know... It was so weird, i think they knows because your belly is big know.."  
"Well, thanks for that.."  
"Emma i was just joking come on"  
"I know you was sarcastic but it maid me feel so fat right now" i was giving will a smile.  
"Emma, you're not fat in that way, you have the perfect body and your belly is the sexiest about you, after your boobs ofcourse" will said.  
"Will, is boobs all you're thinking of?"  
"No.. Your boobs is all i'm thinking of"  
"Oh god, just shut up".. I said.  
"You're the cutest when you're a little bitchy"  
"Shut up i said but thank you"  
"My pleasure"  
"Oh god" i said as i stood on my toes and i kissed will.  
"Did i have to kiss you for you to shut up?" I said while i was giggle.  
"Yeah but i liked it"  
Will looked at me as he tooked me up in his arms and layed me down on the sofa. Will was laying over me and we made out.


	5. Chapter 5

**This new girl chapter 5**

**~3weeks after~**

**Emma's POV**

I'm now in my 15th week of pregnant and my belly is starting being very big. Will thinks this is going to be so fun to be a daddy and he's so cute with my belly haha.

I was running to the toilet, i needed to puke.  
"Will? I really could use some help here..." I yelled  
"I'm coming hunny"  
"You don't know how i hate being pregnant? Except that i'm not having my period"  
"That you're sick all the time?"  
"Yeah.. I hate it... Why can't the boys being pregnant to?"  
"Haha you wish"  
"It's not funny"  
"Sorry.."  
"yeah i really hoped you was saying that.."  
"Why are you being so mean?"  
"Why? Well guess 3 times.."  
"Slow down, it's okey"  
"I'm sorry, it's just my hormones"  
"I know it is, i love you emma"  
"I love you to"  
"Do you think the students knows?"  
"Maybe... I mean i can't hide it anymore..."  
"HELLO WE'RE HOME" wills parents shouted as they came into the house  
"Hey we're upstairs" will said.  
"Hurry up emma" will whispered to emma.  
"Go downstairs, i'm coming"  
"Okey" will gave me a kiss on my cheek.  
As will was on his way downstairs he said "how was your day?"  
"Good, where's Emma?" Will's mom asked.  
"I'm upstairs i'm coming" i shouted.  
"What's for dinner?" Will asked.  
"Pasta carbonara, is that okey?"  
"That's great"  
I went down to will and his parents.  
"Hi, do you want me to help wit the dinner?" I asked will's mom.  
"Yeah, that's very sweet of you emma, thank you, you and will can set the table"  
"Okey"  
I was picking the glasses and will the plates. I stood on my toes and my shirt was getting a little bit up over my belly.  
"Emma... Your shirt" wills mum said..  
"Oh.."  
"Uhm how can i ask this without you thinking the wrong thing. Have you been gained weights emma?"  
"What?" I said.  
"Are-"  
"Are you pregnant" wills dad interrupt.  
I was looking at will with that doubtful look on my face.  
"Yeah she is" will said.  
"Oh my god.. For how long?"  
"I'm in the 15th week.."  
"Dear god, do your parents know?"  
"Yeah.. That's why i'm living here, they kicked me out"  
"Wait, what? Why?"  
"Because we're gonna keep the baby mom" will said.  
"I can't believe this... You're gonna take it away"  
"No please..."  
"You can't be parents when you are 17? You're not ready for that yet..."  
"Well, it was'nt our plan to get teenage parents but we have made the decision to keep the baby, i don't think we're the only 17 old parents... And we're both are 18 when we're having the baby so it's our right to take the decision"  
"But you're not 18 now?"  
"No but then.."  
"But please... Dad.. Say something" will said to his dad.  
"I don't know what to say.."  
Wills dad stormed out of the room.  
"We need to talk about this a another time.. We're both to much in chock right now" wills mother went out of the room to.  
I was looking at will and i started my eyes was filled with tears. Will hugged me.  
"This is gonna be okey hunny, they just need some time"  
"I can... I can't do this."  
"Yes you can, you're the strongest woman i know and you're gonna go throgh with this, why are you crying?"  
"I don't know i just don't know anymore.."  
"You want to take the baby away?"  
"No.. I just.. It's so much right now.."  
"Wait do you mean that you want to break up with me?"  
"No... Will no how can you even think something like that? I mean it's so much with the baby stuff all the time, i need some rest"  
"I will call the principal tomorrow and tell him that we both are sick so we can stay home tomorrow and just think what to do, okey?"  
"Okey"  
I stood on my toes as i gave will a passionated kiss on the lips.  
"Thank you for everything will, thanks so much, i could'nt have done this without you"

**~The day after~**

I was laying in our bed with will and we was both quiet. Will had his arm around me and one if his hands on my belly.  
"What do you think they gonna say?" I asked will.  
"I don't have a clue, actually. They was really chocked"  
"Not as chocked as my parents but what if they kick us out, where are we gonna live?"  
"I don't know but we will fix that, i promise"  
"Okey"  
Will took his hand around my neck and gave me a kiss on my lips. It did went passionate and will slowly took one of his hands on my breast.  
"Will, you're so warm"  
"Is that good"  
"Yeah because i'm so cold"  
"Aw, come here"  
I layed down to will and he hold on me so i was warm. I felt his skin on my legs.  
"This is a kind of weird question but when you did sleep alone, did you sleep naked like we do now or with pyjamas?" Will asked.  
"Haha, what? In both, why?"  
"I just think it's so sexy with pyjamas on girls"  
"So you're not think that me naked is sexy?"  
"Ofcourse that's even sexier but i have'nt seen you sleeping in an pyjamas haha"  
"Okey, well i guess i have to sleep with pyjamas soon then"  
"Do you know what's more turns me on?" Will asked.  
"No, tell me"  
"When you use my shirts when you sleeps"  
"Haha i really like it to and the smell, mm"  
"You're having the most perfect smell haha"  
"Thanks my darling, should we go downstairs and make some breakfast?"  
"That's sounds amazing, i'm starving"  
"Let's go"  
me and will went down and wills mom and dad sat at the table.  
"Goodmorning" will said.  
"Goodmorning, have you slept good?" Wills mom asked  
"Yeah very good" will answered.  
"So how's the baby?"  
"Uhm, it's good with the baby i think, why do you asking mom?"  
"Because me and your dad have talked about this and we were in chock yesterday. Like you said yesterday, you're being 18 soon and it's your decision to make that you wanna keep it. It was'nt a wish to be granddad and grandma by this age but we're gonna help you going through this and we're gonna talk to emma's parents and try to get them understand also"  
Will went to his mom and gave her a hug.  
"Thanks so much mom"  
"I just can't believe that i'm going to be a grandma and i'm only 45 years old"  
"You're going to be the best grandma in the world mom, and thanks dad"  
"My pleasure"  
Mom went to emma and gave her a hug.  
"Thanks so much for this" emma said.  
"Anytime, i just want my son to be happy and i'm really looking forward to this haha, do you mind if i watch your belly?"  
"No not at all"  
Emma took her top up and gladly showed up her belly.

**~5 weeks later~**

**Dear diary! I am now in my 5th month of being pregnant and will and i really enjoys this except that i'm feeling like crap all the time... But it will get better and i'm feeling better now also than i did a while ago. Will are so excited for being a dad and today we're going to our midwife and she's going to tell us the sex of the child. We're being parents in 4 months, can't believe it... Aw, gotta go... Love you will and the baby also.**  
**xoxo Em.P**

Will and i layed down and huged eachother in wills bed as we heard someone talked in the phone.  
"Oh hello miss pillsbury, how are you?" Wills mom said.  
"Is your mom talking to my mom?" I asked will.  
"I think so hunny" will said.  
"That's good right?" I asked  
"Yeah it is" will said.  
"Oh that's great, i need to talk to you about something, could we take a cup of coffee?"  
"Okey, so tomorrow around lunch?"  
"Okey, bye"  
"Do you think they will talk about us and the baby?" I asked will.  
"Yeah maybe, what would they be talking about if it was'nt about the baby?"  
"I don't know, ouch, the baby kicked in my stomach. Ouch"  
"You okey sweetheart" will said as he took his hand on my belly.  
"Yeah, what is he or she doing in there? God that did hurt"  
"He or she will just come out haha"  
"Will? Do you think it's a boy or a girl? What do you want it to be?"  
"I don't care, maybe a little ginger girl but a boy will be just as good as a girl, what do you want?"  
"I don't care either... I want him or her to look like you that's all. And i'm going to love the baby as much as i love you"  
"I want the baby to look like you sweeti: You're not gonna love the baby more than me?"  
"No.. I'm going to love you both the most"  
"I love you emma"  
"Love you to will"  
Will leant over me and gave me a passionate kiss.  
"Stop" I said.  
"What? What did i do wrong?" Will said.  
"No i think your mom is coming."  
We heard a knock on the door.  
"Hey, can i come in"  
"Yeah" will said  
"You're awake? Have you been sleeping good?"  
"Yeah we have, thanks for asking" will said.  
"Emma i just wondering if you wants to go on shopping with me today? If will don't mind if i'm steal you some hours"  
"Yes, of course i want that, when are we going?" I said.  
"If you get some breakfast and stuffs like that we can go when your done"  
"Okey, that's great. I said  
"Is it okey with you also will?"  
"Yeah, i'm just enjoying see you two together, you should have fun"  
"Uhm miss schuester?" I asked.  
"Yeah emma?"  
"I'm taking will to the midwife today at 4 pm if you want to come with us i will be very happy, it's your grandchild and i think you would like to see it" i said.  
"I would love to, thanks emma"  
"You're welcome"

**~3 hours later~**

We were just on our shopping spree  
"You're hungry emma?" Wills mom asked me.  
"Yeah a little"  
"Should we go and get some lunch?"  
"Yeah if you want to"  
"Yeah i'm starving, where do you wanna eat? At breadstix, mcdonalds or subway?"  
"You're choosing"  
"Uhm breadstix have the best pasta so we're going there"  
"Perfect"  
I took a spagetti carbonara and wills mother took a pastasalad.  
"So are you and will excited about this?"

"Yes, we're really are, thank you"  
"Thank you"  
"What for?"  
"For you wanted to go with me today and for that i'm going with you to the midwife"  
"You're welcome, it will be fun for all of us"  
"Yeah it will"  
"Do you think will loves me?"  
"Loves you? He's crazy about you! Ofcourse he does"  
"You're sure"  
"Totally, why are you asking?"  
"I just don't wanna be alone with this child, i'm so afraid that he will leave me"  
"No he won't i promise, will would'nt do that"  
I started to cry. Wills mother came to give me a hug  
"Oh god how are you? You don't want this right? You don't want the child"  
"Yeah i want, it's just the hormones and i can't do this without will, and my parents hates me"  
"No they don't, why would they hate you?"  
"Because having sex to young?"  
"Oh... But that's your decision not theirs..."  
"Yeah but maybe they thought i was better or anything"  
"They already thinking you're the best, they are just disapointed or something, it will be better"  
"Yeah, thanks, maybe we should go and meet up will instead of sitting here and cry haha"  
"That's a good idea, i will just psy this first"  
"Oh not my food just yours"  
"No i'll pay yours to"  
"You don't need to, really"  
"I want to" miss schuester was givin me a big smile.

**~1 hour later~ **

"Wow, emma you're belly is looking very good, should we take a look on it" the midwife said.  
"Yes please" i said.  
"Hi will and who's this?" The midwife asked.  
"Hi, oh this is my mom" will said.  
"Oh, hi miss schuester, very nice to have you here"  
"Thank you"  
"Okey so emma, how do you feelingat the days?" The midwife asked me.  
"Better, much better"  
"Well, that's a good sign, and at the nights?"  
"Good, i just feeling some kicks at the nights haha, the little baby wont sleep"  
"That's normal, so should we take a look?"  
"Yeah"  
"There it is, it's really big now"  
Wills mom came and looked at the screen.  
"The baby is perfect, just perfect" will mom said as she got tears in her eyes.  
"It is really, do you wanna find out the sex of the baby today?" the midwife said.  
I looked at will and he did nodded. "Yes" i said  
"Yeah we want" will said.  
"Well i can see that it's a little girl, congrats"

What did you Think of this chapter? Please Review about it! it will mean a lot :) xxxx Emma


End file.
